The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for detecting an intensity of light. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for detecting an intensity of light within a compartment via a first light detector and/or a second light detector. The first light detector and/or the second light detector may be located within an interior of an end cap which may be adjacent to an interior of the compartment. A platform may be connected to interior walls of the end cap for supporting a light source and/or the first light detector. The platform may be located between the interior of the end cap and/or the interior of the compartment for positioning the light source within the interior of the compartment. The second light detector may be connected to the interior walls of the end cap and/or may be adjacent to the platform for positioning the second light detector within the interior of the end cap. The light source may transmit light into the interior of the compartment for determining a position of a movable element within the interior of the compartment. The platform may prevent the light transmitted by the light source from being directed towards the first light detector and/or towards the second light detector. In an embodiment, a cover may be applied to a portion of the light source to prevent light transmitted by the light source from being directed towards the first light detector and/or the second light detector.
The interior walls of the compartment may absorb, may diffuse, may attenuate and/or may scatter an amount of the light which may be transmitted from the light source. The amount of the emitted light which may be absorbed, may be diffused, may attenuate and/or may be scattered by the interior walls of the compartment may correspond to a position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment. A surface of the movable element may absorb, may diffuse, may attenuate and/or may scatter an amount of the light which may be transmitted from the light source. The first light detector and/or the second light detector may measure an intensity of the light within the interior of the compartment and/or within the interior of the end cap which may not have been absorbed, may have been diffused and/or may have been scattered by the interior walls of the compartment and/or by the surface of the movable element. As a result, the interior walls of the compartment and/or the surface of the movable element may minimize diffraction of the light within the interior of the compartment.
The intensity of emitted light within the interior of the compartment and/or within the interior of the end cap may be reflected towards the first light detector and/or the second light detector via a bottom surface of the end cap. As a result, the first light detector and/or the second light detector may detect the intensity of the emitted light within the interior of the compartment and/or within the interior of the end cap which may correspond to the position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment.
It is, of course, generally known to measure and/or to detect a position of a movable element within an interior of a cylinder. The first position of the movable element in the interior of the cylinder may correspond to a first location of a machine element which may be connected to and/or may be attached to the movable element. Typically, a first sensor within the interior of the cylinder may be located at a first location within the interior of the cylinder. The first location of the first sensor may be adjacent to the first position of the movable element. The first sensor must physically contact and/or must magnetically interfere with the movable element to detect that the movable element is in the first position within the interior of the cylinder. A second position of the movable element within the interior of the cylinder may correspond to a second position of the machine element with respect to the cylinder. A second sensor within the interior of the cylinder may be at a second located within the interior of the cylinder. The second location of the second sensor may adjacent to the second position of the movable element. The second sensor must physically contact and/or may magnetically interfere with the movable element to detect that the movable element may be in the second position within the interior of the cylinder. As a result, the first sensor and the second sensor must physically contact and/or must magnetically interfere with the movable element to detect that the movable element has moved between the first position and the second position within the interior of the cylinder.
However, physical contact between the movable element and the first sensor and/or the second sensor may cause the first sensor and/or the second sensor, respectively, to inaccurately detect the first position and/or the second position of the movable element within the interior of the cylinder. Further, physical contact between the movable element and the first sensor and/or the second sensor may damage and/or may destroy the movable element, the first sensor and/or the second sensor. As a result, the first sensor and/or the second sensor may be inoperable or may inaccurately detect the first position and/or the second position of the movable element within the interior of the cylinder.
Additionally, the movable element may be made from a material which may not exhibit magnetic properties for interfering with the first sensor and/or the second sensor. For example, the movable element may be made from glass which may prevent the first sensor and/or the second sensor from magnetically interfering with the movable element to detect that the movable element is at the first position or at the second position within the interior of the cylinder. As a result, the first sensor and/or the second sensor may be incapable of detecting that the movable element has moved between the first position and the second position within the interior of the cylinder.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for detecting an intensity of light. Additionally, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an intensity of light within an interior of a compartment via a first sensor and/or a second sensor which may be located in an interior of an end cap adjacent to the compartment. Further, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an intensity of light which may provide a platform attachable to interior walls of an end cap for positioning a light source within an interior of the compartment. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an intensity of light which may provide a platform attachable to interior walls of an end cap for positioning a first light detector within an interior of the end cap. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an intensity of light which may provide a platform attachable to interior walls of an end cap to prevent light transmitted by a light source from being direct towards a first light detector and/or a second light detector. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an intensity of light which may provide a first light detector and/or a second light detector within an interior of an end cap to detect an intensity of light within the end cap for determining a position of a movable element within the compartment.